Cold Lyrics
by mainsorceofannoyance
Summary: What happens when young spirits Hex, Jayden, Brandon, and Jessica become Guardians while on a field-trip with their Spirit classmates? Will they FINALLY find luck with love? Will their love be unrequited? Why am I asking you these questions? Like the Tootsie Pop commercials, the world may never know! But like the Weird knife commercial, there's more! Watch love & friendship bloom
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When Hell Freezes Over~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MOVIE CHARACTERS: Jack Frost, Nicholas Saint North, Sandy, Toothiana, Bunnymund

OC: Hextorian 'Hex' Spelliarmus 'Spell/Spells' Incantation ''Cantation', Jayden 'Jay' Morpheus, Jessica McCarrigle, and Brandon McJordan

Possible Pairings: "Jacktorian" Jack and Hex

Bunny/Jayden

Toothiana/Jessica

Brandon and Sandy Bromance #foreveralone

Hex: fawn brown hair, peekaboo style, has multiple natural highlight(brown,black,red,blond,auburn,etc), skin whiter than a bright white light, straight teeth, splash of freckles across nose, not noticeable and dimples, Mood ring like eyes that literally change colors, control song powers Black Canary like vocal cords siren powers has wings

Jayden: dark blond hair, covers part of right side of the face, peek a boo style, jade/emerald green eyes that change with emotion, ergo darker or lighter shades of green, controls lightning and air currents, HATES air and avoids at all costs

Jessica: Long and curly bright turquoise blue hair, dark brown eyes, controls water and vapor, can control ice a bit and changes ice to other forms(vapor, water, salt water,etc)

Brandon: Black hair tan skin, freckles EVERYWHERE, loves sleeping, communicates and controls(sometimes) animals

Human Bunny: Dark blue hair dyed white at tips, forest green eyes, strong and muscular you know the rest I hope.

Quick author's note: I have not seen the movie and hope I get this right. Please comment opinions and tell me what i did wrong. And if you don't like it, don't read it. I need an outlet for these random plot bunnies.

Okay...So maaaybe Hex wasn't the most normal person out there. And maaaybe he isn't the poster child of the year. But one thing he was? Stealthy. A person who pulls pranks and till hasn't been caught is something he likes to take pride in. Which is why when he and his three fellow Musketeers, Jayden, Jessica, and Brandon, were caught in a messed up Santa's workshop along with two cheerleaders and two jocks was such a shock to him and his company. Buuuuut, you probably want a bit of a back story before you start wondering and drawing random conclusions, like assuming we were all in the middle of a make out session, got caught, freaked out and messed up the place.

It all started one faithful Thursday afternoon. We were in a school made for spirits, which is stupid. I mean, we aren't going to settle down or get a job that actually pays us... right? Any who, I was about to be late. Apparently, people thought I could read minds and know when and where to go. That day, we were all and by all I mean ALL going to visit North's workshop. I had barely made it on time to get on one of the crappiest buse, along with my three previouslly mentioned best and only friends. The first to greet me was my best friend who, coincidentally, looked a lot like all loked sheepish, even Jessica, for forgetting to tell me about the field trip. As much as I love my friends, they can be a bit dense.

I flipped them the finger to show them it was alright. " You mother fucking asshole,'" Jayden muttered the moment i sat down. " Awww," I said. "Gad to know you still love me my Jay bear" " What about us!" Jessie and Brandon muttered at the same time. " Sorry. But we don't have the same bromance. You have seen us hang out before... right?" I asked with a hint of humour in my usually calm and collected voice. "You are dumber than a bag of rocks" Raquel, a snobby cheerleader said. Why do we need a cheerleader?There are other spirit thing-a-mo-bob schools out there. Yeah and.. wait. She did NOT just do that?! I looked her in the eye and said," If I am dumber than a bag of rocks, then you must be contagious. *gasp* What if i inherited your STD too!? We're all gonna die.!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rd point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before a fight could break out between the two admittedly beautiful people(though Hex won't admit it), a teacher named came and told them to be quiet. Or, in other words, shut up before I take out a ruler and shove it up your loved hearing Hex talk as much as the next person, but she did NOT want the cheerleader to screech with her "beautiful voice", Please note the heavily used sarcasm on the two previous words in the sentence before this one. Yes she was admittedly pretty, stunning even, but she did not want to hear a comeback battle between Jorgenson and Incantation. Dear lord did they cuss, she though.

Luckily they arrived at the Workshop before they glaring contest could turn into a battle of beauty and beauty AND brains.

"Hello young children" came a deep voice with a slight Russian accent. "Welcome to the North Pole. my name is Nicholas Saint North, But you can call me North." The ma- North bellowed. "And I-I am th-the principle, Pr-Principle Charms" The principle stuttered out, only to be replied with a few hard pats on the back that would have sent Hex into the other side of the world. "We do hope we aren't imposing " Hex muttered hoping not to be noticed but the polite and charming part of him came out before he could stop it.

Luckily, no one but his friends heard. They all also tried to conceal their laughter. Well, they thought, at least the innocent and polite part of him has gotten them out of trouble multiple times before.. It was then and there the whole school in unison realized their extremely cold surroundings. Most people would think that the North Pole would be a cold and desolate place, but it was, in fact the complete opposite. There was an enormous Russian looking workshop and yetis elves and reindeer wandering around. As beautiful as it was, it was too far away to walk to without freezing to death. but apparently , North had a plan that enlisted a strange woman, a giant kangaroo, and a short yellow man.

The woman was a very beautiful creature with bright colorful feathers to serve as hair and a bright green body. The young yellow man had spiky dark blondish orange - ish hair and a yellow long shirt. His pasty yellow skin was strange, but not as strange as the yellow glitter like sand swirling around him. Then there was the fact that the kangaroo was changing forms right before their eyes! He used to be a strange bunny like kangaroo with bluish gray fur with a light gray white underbelly. He had strange tribal tattoos before he changed, and still had them when he was caught the eye of both females and males, even more so when he started talking.

" 'ello mates. The name is Bunnymund, but you can call me Bunny.", He started off." And I will be flying with you all right 'bout now." He finished off shuddering,. And that was when Hex realized, with a jolt, that his best mate Jayden was going to have to fly. He hated flying just about as much as the young Incantation hated moths, which is to say more than a cheerleader willing to dress up as a normal gangly person and date a pimply face dweeb with no chance of getting out of it. Yes sirree, this day's gonna be a doozy. I sure do hope we won't have to wrestle him, again, and tazer him, again, and knock him out and tie him up, again, Hex thought to himself.

You would think that someone who controlled lightning would love to flying with the wind in their hair, right? Well not this Lightning Lord. It might have something to do with his death, something that no one but the other three Musketeers knew about. They only knew a bit, and Hexorian, the poor brunet, took the blunt of knowing first hand how bad it was. It was the equivalent to Lord Voldemort! Well, at least to Jayden it was.

How did the young bloke find out about this? Well, it started the day that they met...

##############################################FlAsHbAcK#################################################

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" was the noise that disturbed the used to be peaceful silence. In a meadow near a cliff filled with sharp pointy waters under it, lay two young boys. They both had accents and peek-a-boo hairstyles. There was an older bloke, who looked to be eighteen at the very least. His silky dirty blonde hair covered one of his enchanting jade/emerald green eyes. His eyes were big and looked as if to be innocent filled with thick eyelashes. However, they were instead filled with pain that was similar to the other boy's, who was next to him but not as extreme. This boy was very tan and had no freckles. He was tall, lean, but wasn't overly muscular or too skinny.

The other boy, on the contrary, was a completely different person. His beautiful fawn brown hair had multiple natural highlights of every possible natural hair color. The young boy looked about to be fourteen years old at the least, with gorgeous big eyes that changed color with emotion, surroundings, and the light surrounded by long and thick dark brown eyelashes. His brown hair was also cut peek-a-boo style, but covered most of his face. Unlike the obviously older boy, he had a splash of freckles that were noticeable in the right light with perfect porcelain skin, whiter than the whitest piece of paper.

Both young men, however, had the same long and skinny nose. The younger boy had a skinny waist, as if malnourished. It was about 16 inches, he had long lean and skinny legs, and long slender fingers with his collar bone very visible. They both had the whitest possible teeth. And though the older boy had a British/Australian accent, the other boy had a mixture of all accents. He used Vs for Ws, either rolled his Rs or ignored them completely, used Js instead of Ys in words like 'you'. He also said 'eat' and 'eez' instead of 'it' and 'is. He practically NEVER used contraction unless absolutely necessary.

Now, where were we? Oh, yes.

"Wh-who are you?" The youngest of the two asked pronouncing 'who' as 'ooo'.

"I'll answer if you answer first." said the eldest saying 'I'll' like 'all' and not saying the 'R' in answer. "Alrrrrighty-o jou old geez-air," he started off with his exotic accent(s)." Me name eez (H)extorrrrian Spellia(r)mus Incantation. Now, back to my orrriginal question. Who a(r)e you? And don't answer with a rrrrridellle such as,'who am I not?'. Okay?"

" Whatever, kid," the young blond said to the bo- Hextorian." My name's Jayden Morpheus. But you can call me Jay if that's too hard for you." He finished off in a teasing tone.

"Vhy jou'" Hextorian started off before coughing and muttering words as if testing his voice."I mean, why you dirty bastard! I am fifteen! Oh, and Jay bird? Call me either Hex, Spell, Spells, or 'Cantation. Call me by either of my full names and I'll cut every one of your genitals off."

"Wha- but you had an accent!" Jayden exclaimed in surprise and awe with his Australian accent becoming ever more prominent. "Yeah. sorry. It's kind of like an American imitating a British person. It jus-" he didn't get the chance to finish.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. We better get going. The waves are getting pretty high. It also looks like a storm is coming, we shouldn't be on high ground now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey! Let us fly off this deathtrap of a meadow!" Hex exclaimed, lookinig and acting like a bipolar person would.

Jayden paled drastically. "F-f-fly o-o-off?" he asked, ending in a terrified squeak. "Noooooo." Hex drawled sarcastically. "Yes, I mean flying! Before we got here, I had yes, I know that it shouldn't be humanly or scientifically possible but we both ended up in a place far away from home! Science and logic be damned!" "Y-yeah. But isn't there some other way to get off of this place?," Jay asked, suddenly looking desperate.

"Yes. Now-Let-Us-Go" Hex growled out while wrestling with a fighting and writhing Jayden. I though elder people were more mature, Hex though to himself. Well, at least until he brought out a tazer.

"Come on- wait. WHAT! You drained my tazer?- but ho?-not possible?..." Hex ,uttered before he heard his phrase being used against him.

"Science and logic be damned" Jayden yelled before being chased by a livid Hex for ruining his tazer...for an hour before he got knocked unconcious by yours truly, Hextorian.

" Let's have some fun" Hex muttered, before flying like crazy when he saw a moth...giving birth. Soooo, basically Batman's drivung air tyle.

" Oh heeeeeeeelllllll to the no!" He yelled before taking flight as if the galaxy and known universe was at stake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hex's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear god and everything holy, how am I going to get this stubborn little shit on the Flying Santa-mobile? For Pete's sake, he's even worse than me and moths! Okay, maybe not as bad, but still. Thankfully, Bunny came to the rescue!

But doesn't he hate heights too? Ugh, I soooooo don't wanna know what they had for breakfast, but here goes nothing.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So this is all for this week! I probably will try to write more, but my computer keeps buffering, turning off, and has a virus. Well, that's what I get for using it too much. If you can tell me a few details about the movie or if you want an oc or whatever, just do... stuff? Yeah, not used to this. I also need a Beta? i honest to god don't know what that is, but a lot of Fanfiction writers talk about it. Please, help with new chapters.<p>

Later potaters and Merps.

3 mainsourceofannoyance


	2. Chapter 2

MORE ABOUT THEM

OC'S: LOOKS AND SOME DISLIKES

HEXTORIAN SPELLIARMUS INCANTATION. CONTROLS/ MANIPULATES MUSIC AND SIREN POWERS. FAWN BROWN HAIR WITH NATURAL HAIR HIGHLIGHTS, PEEK-A-BOO STYLE. PALER THAN THE BRIGHTEST LIGHT. WHITEST AND STRAIGHTEST POSSIBLE TEETH. LONG SKINNY AND DELICATE NOSE. LONG SLENDER FINGERS AND LEGS. SIZE 16 INCH WAIST. FEMININE HIPS. STRANGE EXOTIC ACCENT. HAS WHITE WINGS WITH BLACK FLAME DESIGNS. HAS WING, PHOENIX, CAT, ANGEL, DEMON, AND FIRE TATTOOS. BIG EYES WITH LONG THICK EYELASHES. EYES THAT CHANGE COLOR WITH LIGHT, MOOD, AND SURROUNDINGS. HAS A SPLASH OF BARELY NOTICEABLE FRECKLES HATES MOTHS AND WISHES THEY DIE IN HELL IS BISEXUAL HAS AN ACCENT BECOMES PROMINENT WHEN ANGRY OR SUDDEN SURGE OF CERTAIN EMOTIONS

JAYDEN MORPHEUS. CONTROLS/MANIPULATES LIGHTNING. CAN HOVER WITHOUT WINGS. HAS WINGS MADE OF LIGHTNING. DIRTY BLOND PEEK-A-BOO AIR. SKINNY, NOT MUSCULAR OR OVERLY SKINNY BUT LEAN. VERY TAN WITH NO FRECKLES AND LIGHTNING TATTOOS. HATES FLYING AND AVOIDS IT AT ALL AND ANY COSTS. HAS BRITISH/AUSTRALIAN ACCENT. LONG SKINNY NOISE . SIMILAR NOSE AND TEETH TO HEX. TEETH NOT AS WHITE, SADLY. EMERALD/JADE GREEN EYES. BIG WITH MEDIUM SIZED EYELASHES. TURN DARKER OR LIGHTER WITH MOOD, SURROUNDINGS, AND LIGHT. IS GAY ACCENT BECOMES PROMINENT WHEN ANGRY

JESSICA DANIELS. OBVIOUSLY DYED TURQUOISE HAIR. CURLY, BUT SOMETIMES STRAIGHTENS IT. HAS DARK BROWN EYES WITH SHORT AND STRAIGHT EYELASHES. SOMETIMES JEALOUS OF HEX'S LOOKS, BUT HE DOESN'T KNOW WHY. CAN CONTROL WATER AND WATER VAPOR. CAN TURN ICE INTO WATER, BUT EFFORT MAKES HER PASS OUT. HATES THE CHEERLEADERS. SLIGHTLY UPTURNED NOSE WITH FRECKLES HERE AND THERE LESBIAN.

BRANDON MCJORDAN. HAS BLACK HAIR SHAVED AT THE SIDES AND BACK. LIKE THAT DUDE FROM THE CARTOON MOVIE WITH FLYING SHIPS. HAS DARK BLACK WAVY HAIR THAT HE STRAIGHTENS. HE ALSO HAS FRECKLES EVERYWHERE WITH A NATURAL BLUSH ALL THE TIME, BUT IT IS VERY FAINT. HATES ANYTHING TO DO WITH SCHOOL BECAUSE HE'S ALWAYS BEEN A FREE SPIRIT (TERRIBLE PUN) CONTROLS AND COMMUNICATES WITH ANIMALS OF ALL KINDS EXCEPT BIRDS AND WATER CREATURES, THAT'S HEX AND JESSICA'S THING. IS ASEXUAL.

OPINIONS ON SEXUALITY:

JESSICA: BACK THE FUCK OFF. I LIKE WHO I LIKE

BRANDON: I DON'T LIKE ANYONE. BUT, I LEAN TOWARDS GUYS IF I HAVE TO CHOOSE. I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHO YOU LIKE AS LONG AS YOU'RE NICE.

JAYDEN: SAME AS ABOVE. I LIKE GUYS, BUT GIRLS ARE OKAY. I AM NOT BI, BUT GAY. THEY ARE NOT NOT NOT THE SAME THING AT ALL! I ALSO RESPECT IF YOU'RE STRAIGHT OR WHATEVS, JUST DON'T HIT ON HEX YOU WILL DIE A SLOW PAINFUL AGONIZING DEATH IF YOU DO.*SMILE*

HEX(TORIAN): ASEXUALS ARE CONFUSED. BISEXUALS ARE CONFUSED. PANSEXUALS ARE CONFUSED. HOMOSEXUALS ARE CONFUSED. HETEROSEXUALS ARE CONFUSED. EVERY OTHER SEXUALITY IS CONFUSED. EVERYONE IS CONFUSED AS TO WHY YOU SHOULD HAVE A SAY ABOUT A RELATIONSHIP THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE YOU. I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MAKING OUT IN THE HALLWAY OR BEING FLAMBOYANT, AS LONG AS YOU ARE HAPPY AND NOT MESSING WITH MY FRIENDS, I'M ALLLLLL GOOOOOD.

RANDOM QUOTES THEY LIKE:

JESSICA: I AM BEAUTIFUL. DIAMONDS ARE A GIRLS BEST FRIEND.- BY RANDOM PEOPLE.

BRANDON:SEX MEANT A GENDER BITCH WAS A FEMALE DOG. DICK WAS A NAME!BJ WAS A NICKNAME! RUBBER WAS NOTHING BUT AN ERASER! ASS WAS AN ANIMAL. SCREW WAS JUST A TOOL! HEAD MEANT PART OF A BODY! BALLS WAS A ROUND TOY! NUTS MEANT DRY FRUITS! 69 WAS JUST A NUMBER! UNTIL I MET THE INTERNET - BY HEXTORIAN SPELLIARMUS INCANTATION

JAYDEN: MUSIC IS WHAT FEELINGS SOUND LIKE 'ALL GAYS WILL GO TO HELL' " OOOOHHH NOOOOOOOO... WHAT WILL I DO... SURROUNDED WITH... NOTHING ... BUT OTHER HOMOSEXUALS...YOU WIN THIS ROUND...GOD - BOTH BY HEXTORIAN SPELLIARMUS INCANTATION... OR HEX

HEX(TORIAN): I DON'T NEED TO FLIRT, I SHALL SEDUCE YOU WITH MY AWKWARDNESS. WATCH YOUR THOUGHTS, FOR THEY BECOME WORDS. WATCH YOUR WORDS, FOR THEY BECOME ACTIONS. WATCH YOUR ACTIONS, FOR THEY BECOME HABITS. WATCH YOUR HABITS, FOR THEY BECOME CHARACTER. WATCH YOUR CHARACTER, FOR THEY BECOME YOUR DESTINY. IF I WANTED TO COMMIT SUICIDE, I WOULD CLIMB UP YOUR EGO AND JUMP DOWN TO YOUR IQ LEVEL. IT MAY TAKE A WHILE, SO DON'T WAIT UP. -ALL THREE BY HEXTORIAN SPELLIARMUS INCANTAITON.

FEARS AND DISLIKES:

JESSICA: FEARS NOT LOOKING PRETTY AND NOT FINDING THE GIRL OF HER DREAMS. DISLIKES GETTING DIRTY.

BRANDON: FEARS NOT FINDING A BROTHER LIKE PERSON, EVEN THOUGH HEX FILLS THE LIL BRO DEPARTMENT. DISLIKES GETTING UP AND SCHOOL

JAYDEN: FEARS NOT FINDING SOMEONE WHO LOVES HIM LIKE A BEST FRIEND, BUT TREATS HIM AS A LOVER. DESPISES FLYING AND AIR AND HIS FATHER,WHO KILLED HIM, WILL GET INTO THAT LATER.

HEX(TORIAN): FEARS THE SAME AS TERRIFIED OF MOTHS AND HOPES THAT ONE DAY THEY ALL BURN IN HELL. STARTED WHEN HE SAW A MOTH TWICE AS BIG AS A HUMMING BIRD THAT HIT HIM IN THE FACE THEN HAD BABIES IN FRONT OF THE EXIT AND WINDOW.

FASHION TASTES

JESSICA: DRESSES, ANKLE BOOTS, SHORT SHORTS, BLOUSES, CARDIGANS, LIKES PINK, LIGHT PURPLE, FLOWER AND ANIMAL PRINTS.

BRANDON:LIKES STRIPED AND SPOTTED WEARS BAGGY JEANS, CONVERSE HIGH TOPS, SNEAKERS, NIKES, T SHIRTS, V NECKS, OPEN BUTTON UP SHORT SLEEVED SHIRT OVER IT.

JAYDEN: LIKES RED BLUE BLACK ELBOW LENGTH LONG SLEEVED SHIRTS, CONVERSE, NIKE, SLIGHTLY SKINNY JEANS, BAGGY JEANS, OCCASIONAL LEATHER JACKET.

HEX(VERY COMPLICATED AND SPECIFIC): LEATHER SKINNY JEANS, SKINNY JEANS, ELBOW LENGTH OR REGULAR FINGERLESS GLOVES, BELTS(1,2,3 AT A TIME), COMBAT BOOTS UP TO MID THIGH, UP TO KNEES. HALFWAY TO KNEES, PLATFORM COMBAT BOOTS FROM MID THIGH TO HALFWAY TO KNEES TYPE OF PLATFORMS, LEATHER JACKETS, PLATFORM CONVERSE/SNEAKERS, LONG SLEEVED T SHIRTS, LONG SLEEVED V NECKS AND TURTLE NECKS OCCASIONALLY, PILOT GOGGLES, ALWAYS WEARS A LONG SLEEVED T SHIRT WITH WRIST LENGTH GLOVES OR ELBOW LENGTH SHIRTS WITH ELBOW LENGTH GLOVES NEVER WEARS SHORTS. COLORS HAIR. LIKES RED, NEON ORANGE, NEON YELLOW, DARK OR LIGHT OR NEON GREEN, DARK LIGHT OR NEON BLUE, DARK LIGHT OR NEON PURPLE, STRIPES, BLACK AND GRAY.

HOPE Y'ALL CAN GET TO KNOW THESE CHARACTERS. HOPE YOU CAN HELP ME WITH THE PLOT.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. I DO HOWEVER OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS AND A BOOK CALLED "ON THE EDGE OF WISHING" SIGNED BY THE AUTHOR, WHOSE NAME IS DANETTE KEY. IT'S AN EPIC BOOK.

Hex shuddered in the not exactly non-existent cold. he loved Jayden, IN A TOTALLY PLATONIC WAY AND GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER FOR THE NEXT PART, but as much as he loved fighting and tying him up, he was still tired from his run over here. He also happened to be wearing 5 inch platform thigh high combat boots that would sooo make him fall before he even took his first step. If only he had known...Whelp, it's too late to change this epic fashion disaster.

He was, as stated before, wearing thigh high 5 inch platform combat boots covered in spikes. Hex was also wearing dark purple leather super skinny jeans, a red studded belt that he wore at an angle on his hips, and an elbow length v neck gray, red, and black striped t-shirt with a black, long-sleeved leather jacket that ended a bit above the halfway point on his upper abdomen. You know, the ones some girls wear to look cool and dip shit like that? Yep. And to end this epic fashion disaster that would look bad on anyone else, he had blood-red elbow length fingerless gloves, some pilot's goggles, and had his hair temporarily died red, orange, yellow, and with streaks of electric blue somehow pulling the disastrous outfit together.

Jayden was wearing normal maroon skinny jeans, and knee-length black converse he borrowed from Hex. His hair was, as always, his natural dirty blond color, but with forest green streaks courtesy of one Hextorian S. Incantation. He was also wearing a Ghost Town T-shirt his best bro,Hex, got him for his birthday. He also had on a white unzipped jacket, that was a maroon color on the inside, with light gray stripes. Brandon, on the other hand looked as if he had just woken up because he heard the word 'fly' and Hex mutter 'Why must it always be me?'. He was wearing a white T-shirt that was very white, not whiter than Hex's skin but very white none the less. He was wearing black stone washed jeans,with a red jacket he always seemed to be wearing. Jessica was a stark contrast to them all. She was wearing a coral blue dress that she bought from the mall. Hey! We may ive forever, but our clothes go out of style and get ruined like all you little dick butts out there! Her dress was so short, the rest of the Musketeers were surprised she didn't get cold, or hypothermia, spirits be damned it was cold!

Other than them, everyone was dressed as if they were about to climb Mt Everest during a snowstorm in the winter. There outfits weren't the only thing that surprised the Barbie and Ken wannabes were even more surprised when three of the Mauraders (HP joke) jumped on Jayden when North said," Well, time to get on the sled. We need to fly there before you get hypothermia!"

"Agghh! Ger-off you dip shits!" courtesy of Jayden, was what got everyone's, especially Bunny's and North's attention when they saw a big pile of kids on the floor. "You'll never take me alive! Or, at least , conscious!"

" It's just flying! Get on the dang sled!Damnit Jay-bear." -Hex "The moment I do that is the moment you sign a peace treaty with the moths!" - Jayden

Everyone had backed off to the side to watch the brothers in everything but blood duke it out with words. Then, everyone, even the principle, gasped when they heard Jayden talk about moths in front of Hex. " You. Did. NOT. Just. Do. That?!" Everyone, including Jayden had gone pale when he said ' peace treaty' and 'moths' in the same sentence to his practically brother.

"OH it is on now motherfucker!" Hex yelled before trying to leap on Jayden. Keyword: trying.

Luckily or unluckily, Jack Frost appeared and held Hex back while the human version of Bunny held Jayden back from leaping at hex.

" I hope salsa gets in your eyes," yelled Jayden. "I hope you step on a lego," Replied Hex immediately. Then, suddenly the young boys realized what had just conspired. "Dude I am sooooo sorry! we still Best Friend Brother thing-a-mo-bobs?!" " Of course I should have never yelled at you or used your strange but admittedly normal fear of moths!" " Yeah. People mow think we are bi polar though." "When did they NOT think we were bipolar?" " Oh, shut you." Everyone watched as the teens kept up a cool and playful banter while being suspended slightly in the air by the 'amazing' and 'powerful' Guardians.

"Whatever. Oh! Can you put us down now? There is only so much being suspended upside down in the air a person-spirit-whatever, can take, ya know?"Hex easily asked The Jack Frost, the person guys wanted to look like and the person girls jacked off to. "No? Okay. I'll just hang out here or something." He ended awkwardly.

"What-? Oh yeah! Umm, sorry?" The albino male said- well asked to precise. Hex's eyes narrowed before he said, " # Are you declaring something or interrogating someone?"

"Gah-duh-well- I mean I'm ...I don't know?"The white haired boy finished lamely. Hex sighed in what seemed to be exasperation. "Let me put it into simpler terms. Were you stating something, as in 'I got a cat'? Or were you asking me a question, ergo 'Can you take care of my cat?'?" " Lay off him Spells. He's probably trying to get over the fact that you aren't bowing down to him, has a big head because the girls are drooling over him, or the fact that you used 'cat' in a usually complex conception and made understandably." Jayden said after a few moments of awkward silence.

The teachers looked incredulous. "We taught you that already," Mrs. Bruntford exclaimed, probably pissed at the thought of a sort of teen being able to teach a lesson on it better than she could or well did. "It is not my fault I can teach some-zhing betterrrr zhan jou!" Hex exclaimed, accent suddenly becoming severely prominent. Jayden suddenly became nervous, British/Australian accent showing through when he muttered an,' Oh lord no.'. while still being held aloft by Bunny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few moments, more like hours, of arguing between the teachers and the two students, the two young men were put down and told they were going to be put on the last sled to get there, which was with North so he would be able to keep an eye on the two outcasts, well outcasts from the popular people, normal people, nerds, and other outcasts. The two had their own special bond and connection, which obviously demanded its own group that only the two could play a part in, or so they thought.

Bunny, luckily, had to go to the Burrow to help clear an argument between two...eggs? Well, not the strangest thing they've heard but okay. After hitting the ground still in his human form, he jumped in the hole disappearing and leaving behind a flower of sorts in the harsh North Pole tundra. "Take me with you..." Jayden muttered, and everyone near him either laughed, looked confused, chuckled, or in Hex's case, snorted loudly.

When it was time to finally, finally, FINALLY their turn to get on the sled with North, Jayden looked absolutely petrified, scared stiff as if he had looked into a basilisk's eye. "And so it begins. My 98,494 trauma since becoming a spirit, I swear I may be dead and young, but i am waaaaay too old for this.,"Everyone heard Jayden murmur this, then expressions that were once worried and concerned stopped when they saw that Hex was comforting him. And by everyone, I mean Tooth, Sandy, North, Jessica, Brandon, Raquel and her group, of which consisted another cheerleader named Kiara and two football jocks called Mitch and Matt. They all, except Jessica and Brandon, didn't know the two boys very well but could still see the bond formed due to something possibly traumatic, though what , they had no clue.

* * *

><p>My teacher used to say this all the time. We'd start off all confident, but by the end, we would end up squeaking a bit and making it sound like a question and she would be like, " Are you sure? Are you asking a question? I didn't think so. Now say it properly."<p>

Have any problems with the plot, please tell me and I'll try to fix it

. If you are flaming me, I will do exactly what you hated. Hate you less than I hate everyone else, mainsourceofannoyance

ALSO I KNOW NOBODY READS THIS BUT WHAT THE FUCK I HAVE WAY TOO MANY PLOT BUNNIES IN MY HEAD AND I KEEP CREATING CHAPTERS BUT IN MY HEAD IT LOOKS MORE LIKE EPISODES


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~LOST IN THE MOMENT~~~~~~~~~

OCS:

Hex Spell(s) 'Cantation Hextxorian Spelliarmus Incantation paired with J Jayden Morphius paired with E. Aster Bunnymund

Jessica Daniels paired with Toothiana

Brandon McJordan bromance with Sandy

MOVIE CHARACTERS:

Jack Frost paired with Hex

E. Aster Bunnymund paired Jayden

Toothiana paired with Jessica

Sanderson Mansnoozie bromance with Brandon

Nicholas St. North

PAIRINGS (STATED ABOVE BUT FUCK THAT)::

Jack Frost x Sub!Hex Spell(s) 'Cantation ( Jex? Jacktorian?)

E. Aster Bunnymund x Sub!Jayden Morphius ( Bunnden? Bunnayden?)

Toothiana x Jessica

WARNINGS:

Cussing, Handcuffs, Hugging The Living Daylights Out of People

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, I DO HOWEVER OWN THE OCS AND TWO BUNNIES THAT ARE NAMED GRENUDO THE SECOND AND GUEVON PRONOUNCED WEBON AND GREN-YOU-THOUGH

* * *

><p>"C'mon Jayden!" Hex yelled out in slight frustration, a Scottish accent seeping intno his slightly exasperated voice."You know what? You wanna play hard, let us play hard." Hex continued, pulling out handcuffs that were cuffed to his belts.<p>

"Heeeeeeexxxxxxxx! WWWWHHHHHHHYYYY?!" Jayden yelled after Bunny had popped out from yet another hole in the ground that disappeared and left a bright pink flower in the middle of a sea of white. " Uuuuggghhh. Fine! I'll go!. Are you happy now?" He asked Hex, only to recieve a slightly smug smile in return. Sadly, Jack Frost and the other Guardians saw this and looked torn to being amused and angry at thye young currently red head with black roots, done that way so they don't know his true hair color is brown. But that soon stopped the moment they saw his eyes change to an electric neon green to show his amusement on the otherwise stoic and cold empotion less face.

:"Yes, in fact, I am Happy that you will go," The ounger of the two started off with a bit of amusement trickling into his voice. "And with total cooperation." He ended off with the most deadpan-iest sarcastic voice he could muster.

The rest of the group either chuckled, or in the case of the rest of the Unseperable Four's case, snorted. "Yeah, whatever. Laugh it all ya want," Jayden replied. "You know you would have acted this way if it included moths, right?"

"You dirty little bastard," everyone heard Hex mutter. "Well, c'mon Spells., " Jayden continued as if not hearing the comment, but cleary did since his emerald/jade green eyes turned a lighter and happier shade of green. " We gotta get going, apparently. I mean, look at the Guardians' faces! They act as ifi we're going to wreck the Workshop or whatever the Hell it's called!" Oooooohhhh, he didn't know the half of it.

"Okay." Hex starteed off breathily. " Le us do this." He finished with a slight Scottish/Brittish accent. They al then started to squish themselves into the magnificent sleigh, both Jayden and Bunny hanging back while Hex, surprisingly, tugged both of them in.

"Hah!" everyone heard a voice yell. " Take that Easter kangaroo! A skinny pansy can haul you in!" And although he would have _loverd_ to continue, he saw the scared and worried glances. And apparently, so did the rest of the Guardians. They were about to ask what was wrong, when suddenly Jack was thrown out of the sky by a powerful sonic like boom with lightning surrounding it and turning in similar circles as the sonic boom was folowed by a schreech that could make a dying banshee sound like an Angel's choir.

" Call me a pansy again," a calm, emotionless but still threatening voice started off. " and I will feed you to the Lesser Beings." Hex finished off. The white of his eyes turned black and the iris turned red, before turning completely black. But suddenly, the whites of his eyes and irises turned a deep dark blood red with a darker than the deepest pits of hell Black pupil,

Those who knew the Lesser Beings, basically everyone EXCEPT the Guardians, were Lesser Beings were just as dangerous, if not more, than an angry Pitch, but were downplayed due to the fact that they were a hell of a lot more common than the other dangerouss people/creatures. And Hex controlled them because they were Singers and held some type of connection to Song and Sirens, which also Sang.

And although they _knew _ that Singing was important to, well, many things and that it was used in everyday life, the Guardians probably thought that Song was, well. basically _useless_. Oh, they would soon find out how _useless_ Singing was. Hex was going to make sure that the fact was _imprinted_ in their minds and souls, and yes it is a _bit _overboard, but who the heck cares.

Soon after that, Bunny, North, Jack Frost, the Muskateers, and the Ken/Barbie Wannabes were in the air flying at ridiculously ludicrous speeds. It was actually quite lovely out, what with the sun making the ice and snow of the cold and barren tundra sparkle, but Jayden was too busy holding onto Bunny, but not in a friendly or loving way kind of gesture. It was more of a 'Oh-my-God-I'm-gonna-die-you-better-stay-still-and-not-fucking-let-go-of-me-you-peice-of-shit-I'm-terrified-but-I-ain't-letting-anyone-know-how-terr-HOLY-SHIT-IS-THAT-TURBULENCE?!-WE'RE-ALL-GONNA-DIE-THE-END-IS-FUCKING-NEAR!' kind of way, ya feel me? No? Well, Bunny certainly does and it seems he is holding Jayden that sort of way too.

"Ah, fuck," Hex muttered, looking at Jayden and trying to find a way to simultaneously calm both Bunny and Jayden down. "I got it!" He shouted in his mind. Hex then went to the edge of the sleigh and prepared to open his wings. Luckily, Jessica's sister liked and saw Hex as a brother and magically charmed his clothes. They would get holes in them so his wings could come out, then they would comtract and fit snugly around the beginning of the wings.

"Geroni-fucking-mo!" Hex yelled as he jumped off the sleigh the moment his wings were starting to come out. The sight of Hex's wings calmed Jayden down a bit, what with the wings at a fourteen foot wingspan full of white,silver, and grey feathers with black feathers in a flame design going 1/4 of the way up his wings, they were beautiful, but they had no time to ogle at his wings, for he was singing in the most melodious voice anyone had ever heard.

_*A tree of light, a tree of spark. _  
><em>Light, then sound, paints the dark. <em>  
><em>A beautiful work of natures touch. <em>  
><em>the power to grasp, a bit too much. <em>

_The other side of this beauty's burst _  
><em>lightning's force stabs at the earth <em>  
><em>can stop a life or start fires anew <em>  
><em>as rain surrounds the horizon's view. <em>

_But writers can have a similar spark _  
><em>a lightning thought light's up their dark <em>  
><em>the words appear with a muses touch <em>  
><em>the literary challenge a bit too much. <em>

_The other side of this writers lament _  
><em>the struggle for words to help cement <em>  
><em>the meaning behind the story to tell <em>  
><em>sometimes lost in the brain from hell. <em>

After Hex sang his poem, he slowly and gentl.y flew back to the sleigh with a few magnifient, but lazy flap of his wings. They slowly retreated back into his body in the form of a tattoo, exactly the way they were when out in the open, but folded up together. However, before he had the chance to fall to his death, his tattoo suddenly change to folded up wings, however they were longer, skinnier, and every color on the electromagnetic spectrum that was possible and visible. They were like Tooth's, but longer and skinnier,

What?" Hex asked when he reached the sleigh. Silrnce was the answer to his question. He shrugged, seeming sheepish when he heard nothing, but quickly schooled his reaction to stone cold indifference. "A picture paints a thousand words, but few can hold the brush and paint the right picture*" This quick, confusing but strangely understandable riddle was met with snorts from his friends, along with theiur knowing looks, moronic faces from the jocks and cheerleaders in the sleigh, and surprise from the Guardfians who weren't expecting such a wise-ish reply.

_ A-hem. _North coughed a bit to get everyone that was on the sleigh's attention. "V are about to arrive, but because ve underestimated the sheer amount of students-" He broke off when Bunny muttered an 'Again'"-ve vll be arriving late, but your teachers know their way around=d a bit and the yetis could help"

When he finished the quick how-to, people were starting to realize how late it was. It was almost dark, but light enough to see luckily.

Hex and Jayden looked at each other and- at the same time- muttered, "Where's Rudolf when you need him" and smiled cheekily at each other, until the Unwanted Four (two jocks, two cheerleaders) saw Hex's grin, which quickly faded after that.

And North who, unlike Tooth, Bunny, Jack, and Sandy, didn't see the growing tension unknowingly released the growing tension by saying, " Ah, yes. Rudolf retired long ago, but his descendants are still around. Nice fellow, he vas."

* * *

><p>an extra line, just in case<p>

kndflbvluhb;ijcbnawilbvieanflivjaebvi;kebanikvneilrnoviefvhiqorefouybravibnpinvinibrne;iobvnejnvfinc . ;iesjbi

Author's Note: The 'song' Hex 'sang' is actually a poem titled "Struck By Lightning" by this dude named Michael Charles Messino, on Decwmber 2004. The reason I haven't been updating is because we're writing an essay that has to be, at the minimum, five paragraphs long. Sadly for me, I am doing a specific topic, so I need 6 or so paragraphs.

Later Potater! WHY WON'T YOU NOTICE ME SENPAI?!


End file.
